The Five States of Grief
by kagje94
Summary: Lucas Brooke Haley and Nathan come to Chicago for a change,Brooke's old Friend Peyton Lives these but she has more problems than foreseen, by Brooke, Lucas seems fond of peyton and Brooke Insists on helping Peyton when she discovers Peyton, Life troubles.


**

* * *

**

The story so far.

**H**aley and Nathan are engaged. Lucas and Nathan are best friends and of course also brothers.

Lucas has also a younger sister Brooke. She is one year younger than Lucas. (the familiar story Dan abandoned Karen and Lucas and for Deb) Dan and Deb are still together. Karen "hooked up" with Keith right after that and got Brooke.

Haley is Brooke best friend since forever. ( Familiar story, Nathan was messing with Lucas) and went after Brooke, Brooke wasn't interested. And went after Haley. Now Nathan and Lucas are best friends. And Nathan and Haley are engaged.

Peyton is an old friend of Brooke. Brooke met her when she went for a weekend with Karen to San Francisco. Karen know Peyton mother and she introduced the girl. They have been friends ever since.

Brooke tries to make it in fashion, but from Tree Hill she can't so she decides to go to San Francisco taking her brother Lucas and Nathan and Haley with them.

Leaving Keith, Karen, Dan and Deb alone behind in Tree Hill, the four "kids" find a new start.

**Chapter 1.**** Always that long first day.**

"Look around big bro. This might be the day you can say, that when everything changed."

Brooke said teasing referring to the many books he read.

"Very funny Brooke, still can't believe you want to stay here and want us to stay too." Lucas said. "Luke stop blaming her you didn't have to come but you did and you did because you needed change just as much as Brooke." Haley said. "And Nate I can't believe you let Haley convince you to do this!" Lucas said.

"Luke stop blaming every one for the fact we're stuck at here at the airport, no one can help it." Nathan said. "C'mon big bro it will fun." Brooke said. "Oh wait I have the best present for the three of you" Brooke looked in her purse and than got four tickets to the Wreckers out of her purse.

"Wreckers! Front row" She said proud. "Awesome !" Haley yelled. "Cool, when?" Nathan said. "Tomorrow night" she said. "Well at least you did something good." Lucas said.

"That means "thank you" In Lucas' world." Nathan said.- "Sorry Thank you Brooke it's Awesome" Lucas said. "Wow did Lucas Scott just say thank you?" Brooke joked.

"Hey talking about surprises, where are we staying." Haley asked. "You think I'm stupid, asking you all to come with me and than let you pay for a hotel? – Well lucky you I'm not and I've been saving and I rented this awesome apartment." Brooke pulled a piece of paper out of her purse.

"Look is has three bedrooms and a killer view!" she said excited. "if the Three of you stay you've got to find your own place but until you found one you can all crash with me!" she said Cheery.

"Passengers of flight 519 can pick up their luggage now." A voice broadcast. "That's us let's get out of here!" Lucas said. "Let's Go!" Brooke said.

When Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley arrived at Brooke's apartment. Brooke had to see it herself first to decide what the best bedroom was, when she had figured that out she let the rest in and pointed them their rooms.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucas asked. "Well if we want to live here we need job at least I do" Brooke said. "You want to look for jobs now?" Lucas asked.

"Well yah, we can see the city tomorrow before or after the concert, now we just need jobs" Brooke pleaded. "I think Brooke is right we need jobs than we'll see about the rest, plus if we are looking for jobs we will probably see more of the city" Haley said.

"Okay, we'll go looking for jobs" Lucas said. "Great! Hales you are so coming with me I mean we can get you a job as singer a some Jazz club or something would be cool!" Brooke said enthusiast.

"Brooke I don't think singer is the kinda job I'm looking for!" Haley said. "Of course it is, I have some contacts in the city, and I heard Patty's Palace is looking for a singer, you know…" Brooke said. "Brooke that sounds like some cheep casino" Haley said.

"Well, I have more, just wait." She said. She picked up coat and took Haley by her wrist and pulled her out the door. Leaving the guys behind.

When the girls had left Lucas said: "I saw a basketball court around the corner, wanna play?"

"Sure, but you know Brooke wants you to find a job." Nathan said. "Well, I'm not moving here because if I do, I can't get rid off Brooke, my always there little sis. God she really drives me crazy!" Lucas said.

"He man don't you think it's better to talk about it with her, than to go back to Tree hill?" Nathan said. "Do you want to come? – I mean you never know if there is some scout to pick up on your lost basketball carrier" Lucas joked.

"Funny man, Okay let's go" Nathan said. He walked to his room to get his ball and than He and Lucas left also the apartment.

Haley and Brooke are walking on the street when they past this really cute club, it seemed like is was still in the year 1940.

"Look see! This is meant to be for you hales!" Brooke yelled and pointed at the name of the club. "Karen's café" Said the sign at the front of the building.

"Wow, that's freaky" Haley said. "You know what is even freakier?" Brooke asked rhetorically "If they were looking for a singer" she finished.

"Well yes, that would be strange" Haley said, a bit confused by the strange comment for Brooke. "Let's find out!" And Brooke pulled Haley inside.

When they walked in there was a man behind the counter, her was about 25 years old and looked up at the girls and said: "We're closed!"

"Yah we know, the sign at the door is pretty clear, we wondered if you need a great soul singer for your club?" Brooke said. "Brooke!" Haley sizzled.

"Are you sent by Peyton for that singer job, because I had asked for a one singer" the man said. "No were not sent by a Peyton, and I am not a singer. It's just her" Brooke said and pointed at Haley.

"Oh well I guess you're lucky let me hear something" The man said.

Haley remembered the song she wrote for the open mic night in Karen's Café, which seemed appropriate because it was called Karen's café.

"Sure, I actually wrote an really appropriate song." Haley said. She sat down behind the piano and started to sing.

_Haley sings Karen's café _

When she was finished, the man started to clap in his hands "That was great, what's your name?" The man asked. "Oh, I am Haley James" she said.

"Hello, Haley I am Jake Jagielski the owner of this place, sorry I was so rude, Peyton is a friends of mine who works for a record label she would help me find a singer." The man said.

"Oh and this is my friend Brooke" Haley said when Brooke started to cough not so subtle.

"Hi, I am Brooke and … you are cute!" Brooke said. "Brooke!" Haley sizzled. "It's okay so Haley you want to come work here?" Jake asked. "Well yah" Haley said.

"Can you sing a try out the night? If that goes good that we can talk about a contract." He said. "Okay tonight is good, what time do I have to be here?" Haley said.

"Around seven, okay?" Jake said. "Seven is fine!" Haley said. "Do you need my number or address?" she asked. "Just your phone number" Jake answered.

They exchange phone numbers, than Brooke said: "That Peyton is that by any chance Peyton Sawyer?" – "Yah, Do you know her?" Jake said. "Yah I kinda do, she is an old friend of mine" Brooke said.

"Well you'll probably see her here, she is here almost every night," Jake said.

"Cool, any way you have a job for me too?" Brooke said. "You know waitressing or something like that?" she said.

"No not really, but I'll call you when I do" Jake said.

After that the girls walked out it was getting dark and they walked back to the apartment.

When they were a block away from their place. They saw Nathan an Lucas playing basketball.

"Hey! I thought the two of you were getting jobs! We can't live of Haley's pay check!" Brooke said. "Hey little sis good to see you too, it's cold shall we fight further inside?" Lucas joked. "fine !" Brooke said. And they walked inside.

**Chapter 2. ****Always a try out. **

"Aren't you excited for Haley's try out? I mean it's a club Nathan you never know how many guys are there you will have to protect your territory" Brooke said.

"And why does that have to make me excited Brooke?" Nathan said. "Well, she your fiancée and she has a good job!" Brooke said.

"Brooke stop messing with Nathan's head" Lucas said. "Arhh You, I thought I smelled something!" Brooke said.

"Brooke ! be nice to your big brother's!" Haley said. "Hey, Nathan is not my brother! Just as much as you'll be my sister in law!" Brooke said.

They were having diner it was six o' clock, cause Haley had to leave early. They were fighting as usual when they were together. Brooke always looked for a fight with Lucas.

Haley always said that if they weren't related, they were probably a great couple.

Brooke responded that with "Off course I make even the ugliest look good." Which made Lucas responded with "That's because she is so ugly every one looks good next to you ." Than Brooke would throw something at Lucas' head and than walk away.

So Haley decided to keep that comment to her self today.

"Why can't you guy's just be happy for me ands stop fighting for once!" Haley said annoyed by the fighting. She stood up an walked away.

"Happy now?" Nathan asked. He ran after her.

When he walked in Haley was digging through her suitcase , looking for the right dress for tonight. "Hales? Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, I just wish those two to stop fighting for once!" she answered.

"Ach, you know how Brooke likes to teas Luke, I don't think they'll ever stop. They're just typical brother and sister, you should know, look at you and Taylor." Nathan said.

"Can we leave Taylor out of this, I mean we are girls and she was always jealous of me."

Haley said. "Whatever you say my dear!" he said.

Nathan walked out, when he came in to the living room it was empty,

Brookes apartment was mostly glass. The front door opened in a hall, the hall was pretty big a had a good space for coats and shoes the end of the hall was open and came out in the middle of the living room. Opposite of that was a huge window, actually the wall opposite was all glass. You looked out over the city. On a clear night you had a beautiful view.

When you walk through the hall into the living room, on your right their was a bedroom.

The bedroom had a bathroom.

When you walked from the hall to the opposite glass wall you had at you right an other bedroom with bathroom, and at the other site of the apartment also a bedroom with bathroom.

If you walked out of the hall immediately to the left and than around the corner there was the kitchen also very bright and light.

The apartment didn't had a lot of furniture yet, but Brooke knowing that wouldn't less very long.

Brooke walked out on the bedroom at the right the one close to the glass wall. At the same moment as well Haley as Lucas left their bedroom. Lucas came out of the other right bedroom and Haley out of the left.

"Nathan you still have to change" Haley said. "Yeh I know I'll go change now" he answered.

"Kiss" Haley said. When he passed her. He kissed her and than walked into the bedroom.

When Nathan was dressed. They took a cab to Karen's Café. Nathan took Haley by her arm after a "look" of Brooke.

"Nathan what are you doing" Haley asked him. "Well, considering we're not married yet, People should know your with me and they can't know it by your name." Nathan said.

"Well, that is sweet!" Haley said.

"Haley good to see you are here!" Jake said. "Hey! Jake, this is my fiancé Nathan, Nathan this is Jake, the owner." She said. "Hey, Nathan nice to meet you, you have a real treasure here, I'd hold on to it!" Jake said.

"Thank you I will!" he answered. "Haley you come with me, backstage" Jake said. "Okay, bye guys" she said than she walked along with Jake.

"So, Luke going to pick up some girl?" Nathan joked.

"No, I'm here to make sure you don't while Haley is on stage!" He teased back.

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan sat down at a table. Slowly that place became fuller and fuller.

All the people were dressed in suit and gala dresses.

That Jake stepped on stage he said: " Ladies and Gentlemen, W have for you tonight Live entertainment, by a beautiful young woman. For your entertainment Haley James!"

The curtains opened and Haley stepped on stage.

**I know a little place in Caroline **

**It's open year round.**

**But only after dark so **

**bring gal.**** and bring your wine **

**And wine from your day.**

**Jé!**** don't you know **

**that you're in for a show **

**when you go down to Karen's Café ! **

Brooke looked around she wondered if Peyton was there.

**I know a little place in Caroline **

**It's open year round.**

**But only after dark so **

**B****ring your gal and bring your wine **

**And wine from your day.**

**Jé!**** don't you know **

**that you're in for a show **

**when you go down to Karen's Café ! **

Brooke walked to the bar and asked Jake : Jake hey, it's me Brooke, is Peyton here tonight?"

"Uhh, no she not something with work, she is really busy, she doesn't have a lot of friends, that's why I'm so surprised, that you are friends with her." He said.

"Well last time I saw her I was nine, my mum and her mum are, …. were good friends" Brooke said. "Yah, tragic, what happened to her mother huh" Jake said.

"Yah, my mum, had forbidden me to go to the funeral, but I was ten so.. it wasn't totally unfair, but I do feel like I let her down when she needed me most." Brooke said sadly.

"Sorry,.." Jake said.

**I've been up down all around**

**Looking for a place to spent my nights **

**I don't want to give it away**

**I don't want everybody crowding up my space.**

**I believe in sharing, **

**when you find a good thing **

**It's only common sense.**

**Nobody likes to do it alone! **

Brooke walked back to her place, "Hey, Brooke where have you been?" Nathan asked.

"At the bar, The owner knows that friends of mine, he said she comes here a lot so I wondered if she was here tonight, but she had to work so she isn't" Brooke said disappointed.

**It's dark and warm and candly,**

**The perfect hide away.**

**But only if it just stays a secret**

**Now don't be shy come on by.**

**Come here the back way. **

**Jé! don't you know **

**that you're in for a show **

**when you go down to Karen's Café !**

"Wow, she really is great isn't she?" Nathan asked. "Yah, she really is Brooke said absent.

"Where is Luke?" Nathan asked. "Probably chasing after a girl like you said." Brooke said.

**I've been up down, all around.**

**Looking for a place to spent my nights.**

**I don't want to give it away**

**I, I don't want everybody crowding up my space.**

**I believe in sharing, when you find a good thing **

**It's only common sense**

"Nobody likes to do it alone!" the crowd sang along.

**So if you see my little place in Caroline **

**don't tell your : **

**Mother, brother, sister sally or uncle ciao! **

**Just ****bring your gal. and bring your wine **

**And wine from your day.**

**Jé! don't you know **

**that you're in for a show **

**when you go go go go, go- go- go wow**

**Jé! don't you know**

**that you're in for a show **

**And**** you go down to Kareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen's - Café ! **

"Woooowwww" the crowd yelled. "Great!" Nathan yelled. "Awesome Hales!" Brooke screamed.

Jake stepped on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen: Haley James! Our new Singer!" He said.

"Thank you, this one is for you guys" Haley said.

And she sang Mrs. Scott

After that, Haley came to their table. "And what do you think? Was I any good?" Haley asked.

"Hales? You were awesome!" Brooke said. "Yah, Hales you were great, you are great!" Nathan said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,!" she said and sat down on Nathan's lap and kissed him. "Where is Luke?" she asked.

"I don't know, he took off before the end of your first song, although, I'm not sure if he left, he just left the table." Brooke said.

"Okay, I had just hoped he would be more interested in my performance." She said disappointed.

"Don't reach to deep into it Hales he is probably just at the bar" Nathan comfort her.

Yah, probably" Brooke said annoyed by his behaviour.

Jake walked up to their table. "Haley, you were awesome!" - "Really? Am I done for tonight?" she asked. "Yah, you are done for tonight, but when can you start for real?" He asked.

"Well, that depends, do I have to sing every night?" she said. "No just the weekends, we have live music only on weekends" Jake said. "This weekend is okay!" she said. "Okay that I see you the day after tomorrow" he said. "Have fun!" than he walked away.

"Common let's find Luke, I want to go home" Haley said. "Yah, me too" Brooke said.

**Chapter 3. Always that first impression****.**

"Brooke! hurry, I want to be on time otherwise we'll have to wait like forever!" Haley yelled.

"I'm Coming! Stop rushing me! I have to look good!" Brooke yelled back.

"Come on Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm already done!" Brooke came out of her room. "Wow, you look awesome" Haley said.

"I know" she said. She picked up her purse from the kitchen table and putted her coat on.

"Are you guys coming, we don't want to be late!" she said. "Ha-Ha, very funny Brooke" Haley said.

"Stop fighting, you two!" We're not fighting, we're joking." Brooke said. "There is a difference!" Haley said.

"Whatever, can we go?" Lucas said. "Sure!" Brooke said. "Hey, Brooke do you have any idea how we can get Lucas to stop being grumpy?" Haley asked her.

"Yep, I do, and it's good, believe me there is no better way" Brooke whispered. "Hope you're right because, I can look at his grumpy face for much longer" she whispered back.

When they arrived at the concert, they didn't had to wait very long before they could get in.

When they got inside, It was really full. "Stay together guys" Brooke yelled. While she got pushed aside. "this way!" she said.

"Brooke that sign says that we have to go that way!" Haley yelled back at her. "Brooke, Haley is right" Nathan said.

"No she not! Just follow me!" she yelled back. They came to a door. I front of the door there was a huge man. "Hey, we need to get through" Brooke said. "Brooke, we can't that's VIP we had to go that way, like I tried to tell you!" Haley said.

"Trust me Hales I know what I do" Brooke said. "Hello, can we get through now?" She said to the man. "Can I see your passes?" He asked. "Yah, sure!" Brooke showed him the tickets.

"Sorry, ma'am but you don't have VIP passes" He said. "I know but I'm invited by some one inside that room, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Brooke? Is that you for real?" a voice said. "Peyton! Thank got you are here!, This punk wouldn't let me in!" Brooke said.

"Well that is a good thing, you don't have VIP passes" Peyton said. "Let's go inside that talks a lot quieter."

She showed her VIP pass, to the man." They are with me" she said. Behind the door is was really peaceful, it was the opposite of what was on the other site of the door.

"So, Brooke I was surprised to hear you were in San Francisco, it's been so long!" She said. "Argh mnh!" Lucas coughed.

"Oh, yah, Peyton these are my friends, This is Haley I told you about her, and this is her fiancé Nathan. And this is my Brother Lucas." She introduced them to her.

"Guys this is Peyton, I met Peyton when I was in San Francisco with mum, a few years back" she said.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Haley said. "Yah, idem." Peyton said. "Hi, I'm Lucas nice to meet you" he said. "Oh," Peyton gave Brooke a "Nice!" look. "Nice to meet you too." She said.

"Hi, I'm Nathan it's nice to meet you, it's also very nice of Brooke to never mention she has a friend here." Nathan said. "Well, It's nice to meet you." Peyton laughed.

"Shall we go? The concert starts in ten minutes." Peyton said. "it's that way" She pointed and let the rest walk in front off her so she could talk too Brooke.

"Brooke! You never told me you brother was so cute!" she sizzled. "Well, I don't think he's cute, but I could set the two of you up if you want to? He seemed totally into you" she sizzled back.

"I still can't believe you actually live here now, and you brought your cute brother along!" she said. "Well, that was pretty hard, so please be sweet to him otherwise his is gone before you can whistle.

"I think that happens anyway, because I can't whistle, Remember!" Peyton said. "off Course I remember, I was hilarious" Brooke said. "Hey! That's not true!" She yelled.

"Here this way guys,…. Here it is. How great is this!" She said. "This is awesome!" Lucas said. "Yah, these places are great!" the rest said.

"Hey Luke, Peyton needs some help back stage, can you help her?" Brooke said and winked at Peyton. "Yah, sure" He said.

Peyton and Lucas were behind the stage and could watch the concert from behind the stage.

"This is awesome!" he said. "Yah, I kinda is, I don't think about it anymore, it is sort of normal to me. I do this every week" she said.

"But you work here?" Lucas asked. "No, I work for a record label. The label sends me too make sure that all the music business, goes by the label so there is nothing they do not know, it's awesome." Peyton said. "Although it has a down side"

Lucas looked at her and she looked away. "I am always really busy, the friends that had are all mad at me because I never showed up, when they had a party or when they went out, I have Jake from Karen's café, I heard Haley sings there, and Brooke over the internet" Peyton said.

"I think, you should, asked yourself what is more important, your job or your friends?" Lucas said. "I know, but it's a hard choice, music has been so good to me. It was there for me when my mum died, and it has always been ever since." She said.

"Can I give you my opinion, don't be mad but I get the idea that, you're afraid to show people how you feel, since your mother died, and that you hide in music." Lucas said.

"Easy for you to say you have a mum and a dad an uncle, a sister and a bother, I have just my dad." Peyton said.

"Than maybe it's time you, get some friends, and some time for friends." Lucas said.

"Maybe,… We should get back" she said. "Okay, I hope I haven't scared you?" He said.

"No, it's okay I guess you're right, well if you want to stay friends with Brooke you'll have to make free time, cause Brooke is not the kind of type that settles for less." He said with a smile.

She laughed. "Yah, I'm afraid you're right!" she said. Than they walked back to Brooke, Haley and Nathan.

"And? Come on P. Sawyer! Tell me!" Brooke sizzled when they returned. "He is Cute !" Peyton said. "Come on, you know I don't settle for that! Tell me, did he ask you out?" Brooke Whispered. "No, he didn't!" Peyton sizzled.

"If he'd ask you out, would you she 'Yes'?" Brooke said. "I don't know, that depends.." she said. "That depends on what? C'mon P. Sawyer!" Brooke said.

" I don't know, On which song is playing, is he smiling or does he do that weird broody thing" She said. "Oh, he definitely doing that broody thing!" Brooke laughed. " Yah, he does that a lot!" Peyton said. " Oh, did I forget to tell you that, my brother is like the most Broody person on the planet!" Brooke said.

"Thank you for forgetting to mention that!" Peyton said. "What it's not like you like him less because off that, right?" Brooke asked her. " I'm ending this conversation!" she sizzled.

"Mhh mhh, you can avoid it all you want but you can't deny it!" Brooke said.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" Peyton said and waved with her hand at Brooke.

After the concert Brooke said. : " Are you coming with us to Karen's café?"

I'm sorry, I can't, I have a lot to do, you know, finishing.." She said. Lucas looked at her she looked back at him. "Ach, come on Peyton, Come with us!" Brooke wined.

Peyton kept looking at Lucas who gave her a look that said.: "Here is you shot take it!" Peyton looked away at Brooke " Come on P. Sawyer don't be such a boring old shrew!"

"Okay, I'll come with you just have to find a way to get out of here, cause if they caught me sneaking out I'm probably fired!" Peyton said. "How about the public exit?" Brooke said.

"Hey, that may not even be such a bad idea" Peyton said.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled. " Hey, Peyton what are you doing here didn't you have to work?" Jake asked.

"Well ya, but there are more important things on earth" She said. " Like me" Brooke laughed.

"Ah! I see you two found each other" He said. " You have a table for us?" Peyton asked him. "Sure, this way" They followed Jake.

"Here it is, I'll send a waitress" he said and than walked away.

While they waited for their drinks, Brooke Haley and Peyton opened the music subject.

Nathan turned to Lucas. " Hey Luke, Do you like Peyton?" He asked. "I don't know maybe, I think she nice" Lucas said.

"Argh, you can do better Luke, Nice?" Nathan provoked him. "Yes, …" Nathan looked at him with a 'Serious?' look on his face."

"Okay, I like her!" he sizzled when he looked at her sitting at the other side of the table.

She looked back at him and smiled.

"Dude, she's totally into you!" Nathan said.

"Peyton, where you flirting with Luke?" Brooke asked. Peyton looked at her with a very innocent look. "No" she bit on her lip. "Liar! You are totally into him!" Brooke said.

"Well, I'd say is a good thing 'cause Luke wasn't been a total ass since he met you" Haley said. "I guess my plan worked!" Brooke said.

"Unbelievable, he is totally into you too!" Haley said. "Clearly!" Brooke added.

"Well, wish things were that easy" Peyton said. "What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked. "Just, that I haven't been completely honest with you" Peyton said.

Brooke stood up and took Peyton by her arm. She pulled her to the bar.

"What haven't you told me?" Brooke said.

"I,… I have a, …. I have a boyfriend." Peyton said. "How, could you forget to tell me that!" Brooke yelled. "Now I have made Lucas all hot for you! Your messing with feelings. That's wrong P. Sawyer!" Brooke said.

"I know! But Rick is really awesome, and he is really sweet." Peyton said. "Is he Peyton?" Jake said.

"Keep your nose out off other people's business!" She said to him. "Peyton! Tell me!" Brooke said.

"Sorry there is nothing to tell, I've got to go now, Rick is waiting, he won't believe I'm still at the concert." She said. Than she ran out.

Leaving Brooke and Jake.

"What the h*ll just happened" Brooke said. "It's that Rick guy, he's bad news." Jake said.

"What do you mean by bad news?" Brooke asked. "I mean she met him at the label, he is her boss, she can pull anything as long as she a sell it to him." Jake said. "…but, he is very controlling, why do you think she comes here, He trusts me so she can go out and tell him she was with me." Jake said. "and.." Brooke asked.

"…and, the other nights he sends her to concerts so she works, and can't hook up with other guys." Jake said. "So.., he doesn't trust her?" Brooke asked.

"It's not just that, he acts like he owns her" Jake told her. "I think all of those times she had forgotten time and "tripped" over the door mat and had a black eye the next day…." Jake said.

"You mean,…. He hits her?" Brooke asked. "Yep, I can't prove it and she won't admit it but I'm pretty sure."

"Why do you think she did so strange when it was clear that she likes Lucas and he her, she can't like him, Rick has friends, it's not save for her or for him, you better warn your friends." He said.

"We have to help her!" Brooke said. "We can't, only if she recognized that he abuses her" Jake said. "And she can't see it." Brooke finished.

"I'd stay out of it if I were you, you can't help her, you do not want trouble with Rick!" Jake called after her when she walked back to the table.

**Chapter 4. Always trouble**** at the shore.**

Brooke had explained to the rest that Peyton had left, she had used an excuse. She didn't want her brother to know where he had worked himself in to, where she had worked him into. She felt sorry for her brother. And couldn't enjoy the rest of her evening anymore.

Half an hour later, a man stormed in. He ran to the bar where Jake was talking to the barkeeper.

"Jake!" the man called. She saw Jake making eye contact with her. "Rick" she thought.

She couldn't hear much of there conversation. She looked around the club, than she saw Peyton standing, at the door. Her face was bruised, her mascara was watered by her tears.

She decided to go to the bar, to get a drink and try to hear more of the conversation. She walked over and heard Rick say:

"I know you know that she was here. She told me Jake, you do not want to screw with me!" while she waited for her drink she listen.

"I'm not screwing with you Rick, I invited her for a drink after the concert, we talked a bit and when she saw what time it was she left." Jake said. She knew he lied but even if she didn't she wouldn't believed it.

"Jake, I ask you one more time, and remember you are here to watch her, I still trust you, you do not want to lose that trust, do you?" Rick threatened.

She saw Jake looking in Peyton eyes that, showed of a lot of fear. "Jake, stop defending her if she has been unfaithful to me I have a right to know!" Rick said.

"Okay, I didn't call her, she came herself, after the concert she dropped out a little early and we had a few drinks." Jake said. "That's all what happened nothing serious."

"She didn't talk to other guys?" Rick asked. Jake clearly tried hard not to look at the table where Lucas, Nathan and Haley where sitting. "No she just talked to me and to my barkeeper to ask for a drink that's all" Jake said.

Why did she had the bad feeling, that the poor barkeeper, wouldn't get out without problems.

"Okay" He said. "Later Jake"

Than he nodded to one of his bodyguards he had brought. The man walked behind the bar and hit the barkeeper. While the man lied behind the bar. Rick and his man and Peyton left.

"You see, keep Lucas away from Peyton if you want him to live." Jake said without turning to Brooke. Than he turned to Brooke and said. "You still want to help her?"

"Even more" She whispered while she looked at the door. "Even more." She sighted.

Brooke what was that, just in the club? Lucas asked her when they got home. "Who was that guy, is Jake in wrong business? You know you have to tell Haley than."

"Don't worry, she is not the one in danger." She whispered. "Brooke I know you know more there is a reason you went to the bar to listen, what do you know." He said.

"It's none of your business!" Brooke yelled. She felt really bad for bringing him in danger.

"I'm going to take a shower" She said. "Okay" Lucas said.

"Hales, do you know what Brooke has with this Jake guy?" He asked. "No, you mean the fact she went to the bar when that man walked in?" Haley asked.

"Yah, I have a bad feeling" Lucas said. "Are you actually worried over Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yes, that guy was a bad guy, if that Jake guy is in trouble, and Brooke hooks up with this guy, she is in trouble too." Hehe said. H He said.

"Luke, Brooke is a smart girl if she is in trouble because of that guy it's for a good reason." Nathan said.

"A good reason? So if that guy kills her it was at least for a good reason?" Lucas said angry. "Maybe you should ask her, she has probably a good explanation for all off that" Haley said.

"Maybe, but I'm not happy with it" Lucas said. "Well, maybe it has something to do with the girl you like so much!" Brooke yelled as she walked out of her bedroom.

She was angry with her brother, because of his nosy nature. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

She sighted. "Peyton is in trouble big trouble." Brooke said. "and it's better that you know."

"You remember the guy that stormed in tonight?" she said. "Well yah, .." Lucas said.

"That was Rick, he is Peyton's boyfriend." She said. "He is the bad guy, he abuses her but, he has friends everywhere, so she can't leave. She told you why she doesn't have a lot of friends?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yah, she works real hard, music goes for everything." Lucas said. "Well, that's because he is her boss, he makes her work so hard, he is isolating her, he only trusts her with Jake." Brooke said.

"So Jake knows?" Haley asked. "Yes, all I know he told me, he wants to help her but her can't. If she wants to run he is the first place he goes looking for her." She explained.

"Can't we help her, I mean he doesn't know she knows us?" Haley said. "Yep, that's where I was planning on but until than, Luke, You have to stay away if you want to live!" Brooke told him what happened with the barkeeper.

"Guys, we better stay away, you too Hales. For sure if he connects you to her and us, we have a problem." Brooke said.

"Why, I mean why especially me?" Haley asked. "Because you have a contract with Jake, Rick is behind the place he'll have your address in no time!" Brooke said.

"Right… I guess you are right about that." Haley said a little frightened. "don't worry Jake won't tell on me and Peyton won't dreg you into it, just don't talk to her anymore until we've figured is out, and I am making the contact, Luke!, so if I do not talk to you guys in the club it's is because he can't connect me with you Hales, you know the address thing. She said.

"I'm going to bed now" Brooke said. "Good night" and she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Okay, wow what did we get into?" Nathan said. "A rescue action lead by Brooke." Haley said. "I'm going to bed are you coming Nathan?"

"Yah, I'm coming" They turn around a went to bed.

Lucas sat down on the couch. He tried to process everything he just had heard, and it just made his heart ache for her. He wanted to help her. But knew Brooke was right. If he made the wrong decisions it could kill him.

He walked into his bedroom, and laid down on his bed. He just had the most live altering night of his live. "That is when everything changed." He said to himself. "but is it for the better?" He asked himself.

He walked into his bathroom. He took a shower and went to bed. He would be needing his sleep.

**Chapter 5. ****Always in denial. **

"Breakfast!" Haley called. She had made, pancakes and waffles. Lucas left his room and follow his nose to the kitchen. "Smells good!" He said.

"Mmh, what did my little kitchen princess made for us." Nathan said. "pancakes and waffles, does Brooke still sleep?" she asked.

"I guess, I haven't heard of her yet." Lucas said. Haley walked to Brookes bedroom door and knock on it. "Brooke?" she said.

Then Brooke walked through the front door. "Are you talking to my bedroom door darling?" She said. "Brooke! Were do you come from?" Haley asked. "From outside of course, what do you thinks that I slept in the hallway?" She joked.

"And now the truth, you morning bird." Nathan said. "Okay, I got a call if I could come on a job interview." Brooke explained. "I send letters, two days ago and they called this morning at I have the job!" Brooke said.

"That's great, Where ?" Haley asked. "Yah, it is great, but you have to start, down the path, so I am now the manager, of the newest Gucci store in the city." Brooke said. "That's great Brooke, what does it pay?" Lucas asked. "None of your business!" she said with a smile.

"Okay, have you eaten yet?" Haley asked. "No not really I've had some yogurt before I left." Brooke answered. "I made pancakes and waffles, want some?" she asked. "Sure!" Brooke said.

After breakfast, she made herself comfortable on the couch. She had her laptop on her lap. And opened a website. "What are you doing?" Lucas asked. "I'm looking for the legal way to get rid of Rick." She said.

"How? I mean you don't know where and how many friends he has." Lucas said. "I know but let's find out what to do and than worry about the rotten parts of the plan." She said.

"Okay, but I have to leave I called a connection of mine. He is a school head at a high school, he offered me a job as basketball coach." Lucas said. "Luke that's great!" Brooke said.

"Well let me do this, than if you come back I'll have a idea how to beat this guy." she said.

"Okay, I going." He said.

"Okay see you later!" Brooke said. "later" he said and than left the apartment.

Brooke searched for an other hour than she printed everything she had found. "Hales can you come?" she called. "Yah, I'm coming!" Haley said.

She came into the living room. "what's up Brooke?" she asked. "I found some illegal stuff, we can hold over Rick." She said.

"That's great, Brooke." Haley said.

Than Brookes phone rang. She looked at her phone. "It's Peyton!" she said. "What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. "I don't know." She answered.

"Brooke here." She answered her phone. "hey Brooke sorry I was gone so fast yesterday." Peyton said.

"It's okay, I had fun anyway. Did Rick mind you were late?" Brooke said.

"You can drop the act Brooke." Peyton said to her.

"What?" Brooke said. "You said he wouldn't believe you were still at the concert so he minds if you are somewhere else than at work!" Brooke tried to explain herself.

"You talked to Jake, didn't you!" Peyton said. "No I didn't!" Brooke said.

"Liar, just say what you have to say, Brooke. So I can tell you that it is NOT true!" Peyton yelled at her.

"I saw you when Rick came in to the club last night. Your face was bruised and your mascara was watered. And I walked to the bar and overheard the conversation between Rick and Jake." Brooke said.

"Now tell me again, does he not abuse you, Peyton?" Brooke said.

"Keep your nose out of my business" Peyton yelled at her. "Peyton we can help you if you would just trust us!" Brooke said.

"You can't help me Brooke, I got myself into this trouble, if I hadn't been so stupid to flirt with my boss I wouldn't be here now" Peyton said. "Apologise to Lucas for me, will you?" Peyton said.

"Peyton I can help you! I'd do anything to help, I have never forgotten that I wasn't there for you when your mum died, my father wouldn't let me. But I want to be here for you now! Let me make it up to you." Brooke bagged her to let her in.

"I can help you if you'd just let me al the way in! We can beat this guy, if necessary we'll go to Tree Hill." Brooke said.

"Brooke you can't help me! I have no where to go plus if I'm gone Jake and my dad would be in danger! He would hurt them!" Peyton sounded desperate.

"Come to the airport in twenty minutes al you have to take is you passport. We'll leave tonight!" Brooke tried to convince her.

"Brooke don't you think I've tried that! He took my passport!" Peyton said.

"Okay Peyton promises me you tell me everything! I can only help you is you cooperate." She said.

Peyton took a deep breath. "Okay" she said. "Listen, I is what we're going to do…." Brooke said.

Nathan walked into his bedroom Haley sat on the bed with her guitar. "What is my beautiful girl doing?" He asked.

"I'm writing a song for the café but I can't do it. It just won't work." She said. "You wrote a thousand songs, you can do this Hales." He comfort her.

"Thank you" She kissed him gently. "You are way to good for me" She said. "you mean me the jobless fool without any other talent than play basketball?" She joked. "Ya, that fool ya, I Love that fool." She said. And kissed him again. "Mhh, I'm like this song. Who shall we call it?" She joked. "How about, 'Mhhh" He said.

"Mhh, that sounds good, and does this song have any lyrics or is it just 'Mhhhh" She said.

"Well how about this" He said and starts kissing her neck. Haley giggled. "Nathan! Stop it that tickles!" she giggled.

Than their bedroom door opened. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupted." Brooke said when she putted her head around the corner. "Oh, it's okay, I can I help you?" Haley said.

"Well, not really but I have some plan and I'm now talking to peyton so I thought you might want to be there." Brooke said.

"Oh yah, I'm coming" She said. "Okay" Brooke said and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry have to go duty calles!" Haley said and laughed.

"Kiss!" Nathan said. "Okay" Haley gave him a kiss and than left the room.

"Peyton, are you alone?" Brooke asked. "Yes" she answered.

"Okay, you did what I told you?" Brooke said. "Yes, I brought a pre-paid mobile phone. I 'm calling with it right now." Peyton said.

"Okay, this is the plan, and I looked a all the possibilities, from every angle, but this is the only way. Okay? " Brooke said.

"Okay, I trust you." Peyton said. "Okay, you text message me when Rick leaves the house with you and there is no one home. Okay?" She explained. "Jake told me you live with the guy"

"Yah, I do, Okay so I text message you when we leave the apartment together" Peyton repeated Brooke.

"Yep, And you message me when you guys are heading back, you just have to message me something, can be an empty txt message, can be one that says 'Yes' that doesn't matter" She said.

"Okay, than we go in to look for your passport. O ya you have to leave a key on top of the doorframe, okay?" Brooke said.

"Key, doorframe, Okay" She repeated. "Yah, okay that's all for now, keep your phone turned on. And try no to push his buttons, you'll be free soon." Brooke said.

"Thank you, Brooke! I would know how long I would have kept this up, if you would be helping me." Peyton said.

"Doesn't matter now, okay and keep the most important things close to you, you never know when you'll have to run." She said. "Okay, oh, I have to hang someone is coming, bye" Peyton cut the conversation.

"So, everyone know what to do?" Brooke asked. "Yes" everyone answered.

Brooke: "Hales?"

Haley: "I do nothing, I do just what I should do keep myself out of it and sing in Karen's café without talking to anyone."

Brooke: "Lucas?"

Lucas: "I follow Rick around, in case Peyton can't txt massage, I can.

Brooke: "Nathan?"

Nathan: "I keep an eye on the building where they live, so I'm fast there when they leave."

Brooke: "Okay, I'll be every where, and the building where I work is right across the street so.. I'll be there when necessary."

**Chapter 6. Always followed by sadness. **

"He just enter the building" Lucas said to Brooke when he walked into the store. "Great, is she there?" Brooke said.

"Yes, so next time he leaves she will be there with him?" She asked. "Probably, where is Nathan?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll call him…" Brooke said. "Oh, wait there is Rick."

Brookes phone rang, "it's her txt message" Brooke said. "Okay, I'm going don't forget to call Nathan!" He said while he walked out the Gucci store.

Brooke had been observing, Rick's building al morning. From the Gucci store she worked.

Unfortunately the job came with a very annoying and very stupid colleague.

"He is cute, who is he?" The girl asked. "He is my brother" Brooke answered without much interest in the girl.

"Nice, does he have girl? Because if he hasn't maybe you can set us up sometime." The girl said.

Brooke sighted the girl annoyed her. "One. He already has a girl. Two. Even if he hadn't I wouldn't set him up with an empty head like you." She said shortly.

Not so surprisingly the girl looked insulted. "Now , sorry I asked." She said.

"You should be sorry, you are extremely annoying." Brooke said while she looked out the window.

Than Nathan came in. The girl wanted to step to him, thinking he was a customer. "Hi,.." the girl was interrupted.

"Hey, Have you seen Luke because,.. Rick just left the building I went to follow him but when I didn't see anyone in the building I thought I better go back." He said.

"Luke is in there right now,…." Brooke stopped and picked up her phone as a txt message came in. "She, is on her way back." She said.

"Okay we have to get Luke out of there because, if they meet or someone is with her, you never know with Luke." He said.

Brooke smiled. "Well, that's one way to say it."

She picked up her phone, and called Lucas. "Luke?..........You have to get out of there…… Now!" she said.

"Okay come back here…. Bye " She said. "Nate, you go home to Hales,.. We do not need you any more and it would calm down Haley." She said to Nathan.

"Okay, bye" He said and left the store.

"He was cute to, also a brother?" the girl, named Carol, asked. "No, my cousin. And my brother's brother." Brooke said like it was the most normal thing on the world.

"And does he have…" Carol was again interrupted, this time by Brooke. "Yes he is enganged, to my best friend. I know they are cute! But could you Please be SO kind to stop talking to me?" Brooke said annoyed.

"Sure, you really don't think your brothers deserve someone great like me" She said.

"Darling, You are the most Empty head Person I have ever met! Plus you are extremely stupid" Brooke said like it was a "Duhh" thing.

"Ah!" The girl " said " . Brooke walked to the coffee machine and took a cup of coffee. She sat down behind the counter and read the txt message she just got from Peyton.

It said she was going to be back in fifteen mintutes.

Than Lucas entered the store. Brooke didn't look up and said. "Coffee is in the back." The girl stared at her, because it could just as much been a normal customer.

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas said. "You're welcome" she said still not looking up from the screen of her phone.

"Luke come here!" she called. "Coming!" He said. Luckily at the same mument a customer enter the store and Brooke could sent Carol to it.

"Luke, I know you like her but, keep you head to it. You could bring her in great danger, you don't want that do you?" She said. "No, off course not" He said.

The customer, came to the counter to pay, and Brooke putted her Manager face on. "Hello, it's is it? . Great good choice" She said. While she helped the woman her phone rang.

Carol looked at her with a face that said " you can't answer that that's not polite"

Brooke said: "I'm so sorry, but my sister is in the hospital my mother is calling constant to keep me updated. I'm sorry but I have to take this."

"Ach, I'm sorry to hear that go ahead answer it." The customer said. "Thank you Carol will help you further." Brooke said.

"Carol looked at her. "Unbelievable, this woman would usually get very angry!" She thought.

But she said: "Of course, Here you go."

Brooke answered it. "Hey mum, ……Yes,………..Yes,………..What!?,…… Yah Luke is here……okay….bye" She talked to her mother. "Luke it's mum, for you" She said and gave the phone to Lucas.

"Mum?......Jees!.....Yah, do I have to tell Nathan? No… okay say hi, to Keith for me?" he Lucas talked to Karen.

"Say hi, to Dad for me please!" Brooke said. "Oh ,and said hi to Keith for Brooke too……yah, that was on the planning but I have to go now ….okay bye" Lucas hang up the phone.

"What happened?" Brooke asked. "Dan,… He had a heart attack" Lucas said.

"Ach, I guess he deserved it." Brooke said. "Thank you, would you keep in mind your talking about your uncle, you know my dad" Lucas said.

She started to laugh "it's still ridiculous." She said. The woman had left the store now.

"Oh look there is She" Brooke said. "I think I'll be going, you know home" he said. "I didn't think so Fabio!" Brooke said "Let's wait until she is inside." Brooke grabbed his arm.

Brooke! What the heck are you doing?" He said. "Making sure you don't kill her or yourself for that matter!" She sizzled.

Five minutes later Lucas said. :"Well, can I go now?"

"Of course you can, see you at home darling!" she called after him as he left the store.

"uiww!" Carol yelled. "You are sleeping with your bother?"

Brooke was completely swiped of her feet by the comment of the empty head girl.

"No!, Gross!" Brooke said. "What makes you think that I'd be sleeping with Luke? UUIW! I don't even want the think about it, he is my brother for god sakes!" She yelled.

"You call him darling, you live in one house with him, you clearly don't want someone else to be with him." Carol explained.

"argh!, I'm playful with my brother doesn't mean I sleep with him! We just moved here, so we live in one apartment! And he has a girlfriend who is a very good friend of mine!" Brooke said.

"does that explain enough for you?" she asked. "Sure" Carol said a little embarrassed by the fact she asked.

After Lucas had left Brooke waited. Than Peyton Txt messaged her, the message said.

"Need to talk to you, can't keep this up"

Brooke messaged back that she had to come to the store. So five minutes later Peyton walked in. Brooke said.: "Hallo, can I help you?" Pretending Peyton was a normal customer.

"Carol darling would you mind, doing inventory?" She asked carol so she could talk free to Peyton. "Sure" Carol walked into the back.

"Peyton you can't drop out now!" Brooke said. "Brooke I'm scared. I mean this is never going to work, you guys looked for an hour! And you didn't find it!" Peyton said.

"Peyton, we work down the apartment. We only need the kitchen still, but we'll find it than we'll call you and we're leaving okay? Do not worry so much" Brooke convinced her.

Than Carol walked back in and saw them hugging. "Thank you So much, my husband I probably going to Love it!" Peyton played.

"I'm sure, he will" Brooke played along "Thank you again" Peyton said.

"You're welcome! Bye" Brooke said as Peyton left the store.

"did you sell anything?" Carol asked. "No, but we do have a new customer." Brooke said. To confuse the girl, which clearly worked cause the girl looked really confused.

Brooke smiled.

**Chapter 7. Always Angry when they figure it out.**

"Got it!" Brooke said "Great now get out of there!" Lucas said.

Brooke had broke into Rick's apartment and found Peyton passport she had Lucas on the phone.

She left the apartment as fast as she could. She closed the door behind her, than she heard a voice say "I'll get sir!"

She was pretty sure, that it was one of Rick's bodyguards. She looked around for a place to hide. But all she saw was a plant so she decided that was all options she had.

She hid behind the plant and the bodyguard went in. Brooke left quietly and careful but she didn't see Rick anywhere so took a cab and left.

"Where is she? She would come right away she said." Lucas was pacing up and down the apartment. Suitcases where packed they were ready to go.

Brooke opened the front door and Lucas ran into the hall. "Are you okay, you have the passport?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I have did you call Peyton?" Brooke asked. "Yes, I did." Haley answered. "Good job Hales." She said. She walked to the room and pulled her suitcase out. Than her phone rang and she picked up.

"Peyton where are you?" Brooke said. "…….Okay, it's around the corner,… yes, apartment 20, …..Okay bye" She hang up the phone and said: she'll be here in five"

Brooke sat down putted the passport in her purse. Nathan putted his arms around Haley "it's going to be okay, Brooke knows what she is doing" He whispered in her ear. Haley putted her head on his chest. She mouthed "Thank you" to him.

Than some one knock on the door Brooke jumped up and ran into the hall to open the door. Lucas wanted to follow her but Nathan grabbed him by his arm. "I didn't think so Romeo" He said.

"Very funny" Lucas said. But stayed in the living room.

Brooke opened the door and Peyton flew her around her neck. "Thank you!" she said.

Brooke hugged Peyton for a little while so She would calm down.

Than Brooke said; "We have to go. Haley, Nathan are you coming or staying?"

Haley looked at Nathan and said. "We're staying , we'll come after you tomorrow with a normal flight"

"Normal flight?" Lucas asked. "Yah, daddy got us a private jet" Brooke said. "Wow why?" So we can leave when ever we want and so that Rick can't bribe anyone to let him onboard." Brooke explained.

"Than he can go, but first things first, Peyton put this on your head and this too." Brooke said.

Peyton putted the wig and the pair of sunglasses on.

"Luke would you mind take my suitcase?" she asked sweet. "Peyton looked at her with an "hmm?" Look.

Brooke didn't responded. They went down and held on a cab they putted their stuff in it and left.

When they were almost at the airport, Peyton's phone rang it was Rick. "Brooke it's Rick" Peyton said.

"Just say you are on your way home but stuck in traffic." Brooke said. "okay" she said.

She answered her phone. "Hey, honey, ……….I'm on my way home right now……No!.........I'm stuck in traffic so it might take a while……okay ,bye honey" Peyton said and hang up.

"Great acting P. Sawyer!" Brooke said.

Lucas hadn't said a word, he held himself out of it, like he promised. Even though it was killing him, he didn't wanted to admit it, he was sure Brooke would made fun of it, but he felt drawn her Peyton and the fact he had to keep distance because of their safety, had swiped him of his feet. More than he wanted to admit to even himself.

So he stared out of the window.

"I don't believe a word!" Rick yelled. "What's going on sir?" the bodyguard asked.

"Where is Peyton?" He asked. "I don't know sir" The bodyguard said.

"Bob for gods sakes you are HER, bodyguard you are suppose to be with her right know!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir, but she said she went shopping in old town and that she would be back a lot faster without me, oh and she said she'd bring me something" He said.

"You idiot!" Rick yelled. He walked her the kitchen and opened the drawer where he kept he passport.

"It's gone you Fool!" he said. "Get a cab we're going to the airport!" Rick got his coat and ran out.

The body, named Bob, locked the door and ran after Rick than decided that he wouldn't find Peyton in time, and Rick would kill him for letting her out of his sight.

So he took the back way stepped in to an other cab and drove to the railway station.

Haley was pacing through the apartment "She would call right if they were save?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yes, Hales, she would call but the fact she doesn't call doesn't mean there is something wrong, if just means they aren't there YET" Nathan said.

"Yah, you are right, Brooke and Lucas aren't stupid, they can do this." She said.

"Yes, they can, now don't worry. Think of some thing fun, like me!"

He picked her up and kissed her. Than carried her into their bedroom. "Ahh, Nathan! That tickles! Don't know, Put me down!" Haley giggled.

Brooke ran in the airport straight to the in check desk. Peyton took of her wig and sunglasses.

And after they had checked in, they made their way to the customs.

On their way Peyton's phone rang. "Brooke, it's Rick he has figured it out." She said. "All you can do is answer it and find out" Brooke said.

"Peyton here, ………..Yes,………….NO!......I'm not coming back to you, you are abusive and controlling,. and I'm leaving you!" She said and than hung up the phone.

After they passed the customs, Lucas lead them to their terminal while Peyton and Brooke kept looking over their shoulder.

"Here it is!" Lucas said. As they stood in line to board, Peyton kept looking over her shoulder and saw Rick and he saw her "Brooke!" she yelled and pointed at Rick

Brooke tried to hurry the line to board, Peyton froze out of fear, the last time she tried to escape, she laid in the hospital for a week, he had said to everyone she was robbed.

Brooke said to the lady at the board desk. "Could you hurry it's really important"

The woman looked at her ticket and let Brooke pas, but Peyton not.

Lucas was already passed the boarding desk. And Rick had made it to their terminal, "You're coming with me, you're not going anywhere." He said. "NO!" Brooke screamed. Lucas was quite surprised how much it Brooke fought and cared for Peyton.

He pushed a side a few people boarding an other plane at the same terminal. And knock Rick out as he grabbed Peyton arm and wanted to take her.

Peyton, who was shaking of fear, held onto Lucas. Lucas putted his arms around her and tried to calm her down. 'Peyton are you okay?" Brooke said she came running towards them.

"I'm fine, thanks to Lucas" she said out of breath. Brooke took her in her arms and when the airport police had arrest Rick and had taken their statements., they boarded.

In the plane Peyton sat next to Brooke. "Thank you Brooke" she said still shaking. "You can't thank me, if Lucas wouldn't have been there he would have had you now." She said disappointed at herself. "Yah but without you, I wouldn't have come to the airport at all." She said.

Lucas sat on the other side of the plane and read a book, although, he wasn't really reading, he was looking at his book and listen to the conversation of the girls.

"Peyton, you have to thank Lucas,……..Aand I have to call Haley to tell everything is okay!" Brooke said and winked at Peyton than she walked away.

**Chapter 8. ****Always moving out of guilt?**

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas walked out of the airport in Tree Hill "Welcome in Tree Hill" Brooke said.

"Wow, it's totally different than I imagined." Peyton said. "Well, Tree Hill is… is.. Home" Lucas said.

"What did Haley say, when you talked to her?" He asked to Brooke. "That she booked a flight and that she just had the most amazing sex ever" Brooke said.

"Oh,…" he said, and they started to laugh. "Come, Peyton you can stay with us for a while" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke." She said. They walked away and left Lucas. Peyton looked over her shoulder to Lucas. Brooke said:

"Let him hang for a while" – "Why?" she asked.

"Peyton, Peyton, You have to make him want you" she explained. "You said yourself he already wants me!" Peyton said. Brooke sighted "Trust me, it's going to be just fine!" She said and than they left the airport in a cab.

"Hales! Hurry! Otherwise we'll miss our plane!" Nathan said. "I know!" Haley yelled. She rushed out of the bedroom with her suitcase.

Picked up the keys and her coat and followed Nathan out of the apartment.

They left the keys with the concierge and took a cab to the airport. The flight took about three hours.

"Hales where shall we go?" Nathan asked when they got to the airport. "How about Tree Hill?" She said.

"Do we have to?" He said. "Yah, I want to go home" Haley said.

When they sat in the plane Haley looked out the window, everything was so beautiful.

She and Nathan were engaged for three months now. She still lived with her parents, and this was suppose to be their first home together.

Now this wasn't going to work out, she had to go back living with her parents. She had enjoyed living with Nathan, and it was the one reason she didn't want to go home, further she really missed her parents and the rest of her family and friends, so she couldn't wait getting home.

"Hales where are you with your mind?" Nathan said waving with his hand front of her face.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking of home." She said. "Yah, me too" Nathan said. "I was thinking considering we are getting married, maybe we should live together."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Haley said. "Yah, does that mean you are moving in with me?" He said.

"With you?" she asked. "Yah?" He said. "Nathan, your parents can't stand me! Remember! They don't even want us to get married." Hales said.

"I know honey but,.. it's just my dad how doesn't like you, and….he had a heart attack, above the divorce papers." He told Haley.

"Your dad had a Heart attack!" Haley said. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because,… I don't care." He said. "Nathan, your father had a heart attack! And you don't care?" Hales was surprised.

"Yah, so my mum lives alone in the big house, so I don't think she would care if you moved in, till we find our own place." Nathan said.

"..oh,.. Okay?" Haley said a bit confused by the straight face where in Nathan had said he didn't care about his dad's heart attack.

Lucas went home and as he placed a foot over the doorstep, Karen flew him around his neck, "Where is your sister?" she asked worried. "Mum?" he asked?

"Where is Brooke?" she said. "She is with Peyton I think." He said "I guess she told you what happened?" He asked.

"Yes, she did! Why didn't you" She asked. "because you couldn't do anything and you would just worry!" He said.

"Can't do anything? Where do you think the private jet was coming from?" She said. "Deb?" he guessed

"Yah, but after I asked Deb!" she said "Anyway I'm happy you're back"

"Me too mum" He said.

"I'm going to the Rivercourt if you don't mind" He said and got his ball and left.

Brooke walked through Tree Hill with Peyton, she hadn't realized how much she loved Tree Hill until she had left.

"And this is Tree Hill High, the place I,…was Cheer captain." She said. "It's tough hu? That looking at thing you used to be." Peyton said.

"mhh, not Really, but I had a lot of great plans when I graduated, but I've never been able to get there." She said.

"Honey, you're twenty one , you have all the opportunity of the world!" Peyton said. "Tsja, I guess you're right" she said.

"Now are you going to show me your favorite places?" She asked. "Okay, I let's start at the Rivercourt, maybe you can meet some of my friends there!" Brooke said while she cheered up. She really loved that place.

"Okay, and we are going to Tric right? I mean you told me so much about Tric so you are taking me there?" Peyton asked.

"Of course!, tonight! But first things first, the Rivercourt and than my mum's café" Brooke said. "Okay, I'm curious" she said.

"Hey, Luke! You're back? I thought you moved permanently" Mouth said. "Well, that was the plan but, Brooke got in trouble so we had to leave." He said.

"You're sure Brooke got in trouble?" He asked. "Yes, mouth who else?" Lucas said.

"Well, aren't you the one that always screws up?" he said. "Funny!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Brooke had a friend there who, got in trouble, so to bring her in safety we had to come back, Haley and Nathan are coming tomorrow." She explained.

"So that friend of Brooke is a 'her'?" Junk asked. "Yes, and she's very, very nice" Lucas said.

"Are you sure you mean nice, Luke?" Mouth asked.

"Of course not, but Luke is raised to say nice instead of hot" Skills said. "Well,..Yah kind of, she is." Lucas said.

"Of course she is, guys Luke has a new girl!" Skills said. "So where is she?" Mouth asked.

"Good question" Lucas said "I think she's with Brooke"

"Who is with Brooke?" Said a familiar voice behind him. "Brooke, I wondered how long it would take you to get here" Lucas said.

"Down boy!" Brooke said. While Lucas turn around and saw Brooke and Peyton standing at the side of the court.

"Hey Guys, this is Peyton, but I guess Lucas has told you all about it" Brooke said. "It?" Peyton said "Since when am I a 'it'?"

"Her!" Brooke corrected herself . "Better" Peyton said. "Hi, I am Peyton" she introduced herself to the guys.

"I'm sure you didn't meant nice Luke" Skills said. Lucas looked at the ground and turned red.

Peyton started to laugh. "So do you guys do something here, or is it just talking about girls, who aren't , I assume, "Just" Nice" Peyton said.

"Well, they play basketball" Mouth said. "They?, you don't? " Peyton asked. "Well, I'm little you see" Mouth explained "Right"

"I report, how Luke beats Skills every time!" He said. "Ah ha" she said.

"Nice!, to meet you, Skills Taylor" He introduced himself. "Skills Taylor, is forgetting he has a girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen" Mouth said.

"Damn it mouth! Shut that mouth" Skills said. Everybody started to laugh.

"So, Are you guys going to play?" Peyton asked. Brooke sat next her and Mouth on the pick nick table.

"Sure," Lucas said and shoot the ball through the hoop. Peyton whistled on her fingers.

The guys started to laugh when Luke, looked at Peyton, and Skills took the ball out of his hands and scored.

"You still wonder, why I tried to set the two of you up?" Brooke said to Peyton. "Yah, I kind of do" she answered. Brooke looked at Peyton and sighted. "Never mind that won't take very long"

The guys played a game and after Lucas' team was beat by Skills' team, they decided to go to Karen's café together, the real café.

When everybody walked into the café, Karen said. : Wow, Lucas don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Not today, oh bye the way, I found Brooke" He pointed at Brooke who stood behind him. Karen ran to Brooke and hugged her.

"Oh, my silly child!" She said and hugged Brooke. "Oh, Peyton it's so good to see you too, sorry couldn't come to your mothers funeral."

"Hi, it's good to see you too Mrs. Scott." She said. "Now sit down kids, do you want something to drink?" She said. "Yah?..., Brooke, Lucas give me a hand please"

"Where is dad?" Brooke asked. "I don't know I think he is with Deb, she is going through a tough time with the divorce" Karen said.

"Dan and Deb are in a divorce?" Lucas asked. "Yah, since you guys left" she said. "Does Nathan know?" He asked. "Yes, Deb told him." She said.

While they putted hot chocolate on the table, and Lucas had to help Karen, he kept looking back at the table and at Peyton. Brooke sat on the table Karen had let her off duty because Peyton was her friend, But she hadn't seen what Peyton was to Lucas.

"Mum," Brooke said. "Lucas likes Peyton, so you maybe you can let him off duty?" she whispered in her mothers ear.

"Oh,! Yah, sure" Karen said. "Luke, I don't need your help anymore you can sit down."

Lucas walked to the table an sat down next to Brooke. "What did you tell her?" he whispered.

"That you like Peyton, and that she is keeping you from watch her" Brooke said. "Very funny Brooke!" Lucas sizzled.

"Do you want me to say it out loud?" Brooke said. 'No!" he sizzled "Than you have a date with her tonight!" She said.

"What!" He whispered. "A – Date!" She said. "Yes, I heard you but , why, when, how where…?" He stumbled. "Are you going to asked me with who too?" She said.

"With Peyton, tonight, at Tric " Brooke said. "uhh,…. Okay?" Lucas said.

**C****hapter 9. ****It Always ends with Acceptance. **

"WHAT!" Peyton yelled. "You set me up on a date without telling me?"

"Yes, I did you a favor, don't be such a little girl." Brooke said. "Where? When?" Peyton asked. "Wow, the two of you do have a lot in common!" Brooke said.

"Brooke! This isn't funny!" She said. "Oh, yes it is, because Lucas responded exactly the same way, he stumbled over the words, Why, when, how, where" Brooke said laughing.

"Peyton don't worry, he likes you, and you like him. I mean it's like watching the titanic!" Brooke said.

"Well, you know how well that ended!" Peyton said.

Peyton and Brooke sat on Brookes bedroom floor. They had gone home after Brooke had told Lucas about their date. And now she had just told Peyton.

"Peyton I would recommend, you stop yelling because Lucas can hear you, it's easy to hear through these walls." Brooke said. "Lucas was always teasing me after my boyfriend had spent the night."

"Auiw Brooke I don't want to know!" Peyton said. "About our conversations!" Brooke finished what she was saying.

"Oh, whatever" Peyton said. "Anyway we have to figure out what you are going to wear, tonight." She said.

She walked to her closet. "And considering you left all your clothes in San F. you'll have to borrow something from me" She said and picked out some outfits for Peyton.

"How about this one" She held up a white tank top with some kind of red top on top of it.

"It's really good, looks good with your curls and the color of your hair." Brooke said. "With a pair of Skinny jeans?"

"Sure, I wasn't feeling like dressing up tonight anyway " She said. "What's up P.?" She asked Peyton.

"I feel stupid, I let a guy hit me, every time I did some thing I wanted. Who wants a girl who can't stand up her herself?" Peyton said.

"Peyton stop with the grief, it ends with Acceptance." Brooke said. "Okay, you're right, let's focus on the date" Peyton said and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to ask my mum who is playing at Tric tonight." Brooke said and with that she left her bedroom.

Peyton picked up her phone when it rang. "Jake?" – "Peyton? Where are you I've been trying to reach you all day!" – "I'm in Tree Hill, with Brooke and Lucas" – " You're not in the city anymore? How about Rick?" – " Brooke and Lucas took me with them home, Lucas even knocked Rick out when Rick got on to the fact I was leaving him and followed us to the airport." – " Lucas huh?, you like him?"

Lucas walked through the hall and stopped at Brookes bedroom when he heard Peyton talk.

"Yes, I like Lucas ya, Brooke set us up on a date tonight" – "I'm glad you're okay" – " Yah, me too, Tree Hill is so beautiful, so great" – " Great maybe I'll come visit you" – " I hope, by Jake" – "Bye Peyton"

Fast Lucas walked further. Peyton looked at herself in the mirror "Looking good Sawyer" She thought.

"Great Jake, thank you for the information, I think I'm gonna let you live for a while" Rick said.

He had a Gun aimed at Jakes head. "I didn't know about this plan! I swear!" Jake said.

"Well, that doesn't help! does it?" Rick yelled at him. "She is now on a date with this…Lucas guy! And you are going to pay for it! BIG TIME" He yelled angry. " 'cause who else would have told 'Brooke' that I hit Peyton when she doesn't listen!"

"I did, but I did that to explain to her she had to stay out of it, to tell her she had to keep Lucas away from Peyton, but.. I didn't know that Brooke had some kind of guilt feelings towards Peyton, and that Peyton would fall in love with this guy!" Jake said.

"But it happened, and that is your fault!" Rick yelled and hit Jake to the ground. He called to book a flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"So, we are going to visit Peyton and bring her home" He said. "You can't Brooke wouldn't let her go, they protect her!" Jake said.

"Yah? Watch me, she'll be back…"

Nathan! Oh I'm so glad you're back! After Karen told me what happened, I was so worried" Deb ran out and hugged her son.

"Haley I'm glad you're okay too" she said.

"Yah, uuh mum" Nathan stumbled. "Yes?" She said. "Haley and I want to move in together, already" Nathan said.

"Where?" Deb asked. "Now, we hoped here until we found a place" Haley said.

"Really, I'd love that because I feel so lonely in this big house" she said. "Great" Nathan said.

"Than welcome to your new house Hales!" Nathan said. 'I didn't think so it's still my house and she not living here!" Dan said.

"Dan? What are you doing out of the hospital?" Deb asked. "I was released today, and thought I was a sign that, I survived that I had to be with you deb. But now I know I had to stop this" He said.

"You can't stop it Dan! It's my house, it's my son, it's his house it's his fiancée" She said.

"I can stop it it's my house too" he said.

"Dad, please die" Nathan said without any emotion. "What?" he asked totally surprised by the expression of his son while saying these words, or better said, the lack of expression.

"Hales, come we'll get your stuff" Nathan said.

Four hours later Brooke ran to Lucas bedroom. She knocked on the door and than just walked in. "Hey Luke, are you ready?" She said. "Yah, I'm ready" He said.

"Okay, listen. You wait for her on the porch and than she will come outside you take her to Tric, And you'll have a nice evening." Brooke said.

"uhh sure, thanks Brooke" He said. "You're welcome" she answered and went back to her own room."

Peyton sat on Brookes bed. "Brooke, and?" she said insecure. "Fine, front porch, five minutes" she said.

"Okay, thanks again Brooke that you're doing this for me" Peyton said. "Always P." She said.

Peyton stared to the ground for five minutes, Brooke let her, she could use some time to prepare emotionally.

Than Brooke ran in. "Peyton!" she said. "Yah?" She answered. "It's time,…your date?" She said. "Oh, yah, of course, I'm coming" she said and walked downstairs.

She passed the kitchen. "Thank you very much " She said to Karen. "Sure, have fun" Karen said.

Peyton opened the front door, and there was Lucas waiting. "Hey, there you are" He said. "Yah, sorry I'm so late" She said. "Never mind" He said and walked her to his car.

While they drove away, a car turn around the corner, and followed them….

"Welcome home!" Nathan said. "At least for now" – "Well, thank you. You're gonna carry my suitcase upstairs too?" Hales said.

"Sure anything for you" He said and smiled. He picked up her suitcase and carried it upstairs.

Deb walked over to Haley and said: "I'm sorry about Dan, but I don't want you to worry, it's your home now and not his anymore."- "Thanks, Deb" She said. "But I don't want to cause any trouble"

Deb looked at her and grabbed Haley by her shoulders :" YOU, do not cause any trouble, the trouble was already here long before you came. Dan, is the problem, not you. He will just have to accept that you and Nathan are getting married." She said.

"Thanks" She said. "Hey Hales shall we celebrate you new home? We'll go to Tric. Lucas and Peyton are on a date there tonight, so that should be fun" Nathan said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure sounds like fun" Haley said. "But can I change first, because all the moving has mede me sweating and tired."

"Sure, your stuff is in my room" Nathan said. "Okay, be right back" Haley said.

"Liar!" Nathan called after her and laughed. "The two of you are so adorable!" Deb said. "Thanks mum for stepping up to dad earlier" Nathan said.

"Always Nathan, Always, I won't make that mistake again, you mean to much for me" Deb said. "Hey mum, why don't you come with us, to Tric, I mean it's you club after all" He asked.

"No darling, you go with Haley and Lucas, I'll be fine" She said. "Okay"

"Brooke!, where are you going?" Karen asked. "To Tric" She said "No you're not going to Tric, let Lucas Peyton alone" Karen said "I think you have interfered enough."

"Mum!" Brooke wined. "Honey Lucas can take care of her and having you there will makwe it only uncomfortable, for the both of them" Karen explained. But I have to help" She wined.

"No, you're staying home, with me" Karen said. "Great!" Brooke said grumpy.

"But Peyton expects me to come, mum" She said.

"NO, just txt message her that you're not coming" Karen said.

Brooke sighted. "Fine" She said. "Great shall we watch a movie your dad is not home tonight so it's just the two of us" Karen said.

And made her way to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"Welcome to Tric" Lucas said. As her led Peyton into Tric. "Wow, it's really cool here" Peyton said. "Yah, Nathan's mum and mine run it." He said. "Yah, Brooke told me" She said.

They went to the bar, and sat down. An kinda awkward silence appeared. Peyton smiled. Lucas smiled back. Than the silence was broken by Peyton's phone. "Brooke" They both said and laughed.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said. "Hey, my mum has forbidden me to go out tonight so I can't come" Brooke said. "Okay," Peyton said nonchalant. "Okay, or you have already drank to much or you and Luke are hitting of pretty good." Brooke said. "yah, both" Peyton joked.

"Well, that sounds like you don't need me" She said. "true" Peyton said. "Okay, see ya tomorrow , in my bed or in his" Brooke said. "Funny!, bye" Peyton said.

"God you're good with my little sis" Lucas said. "Well, I think that is not the hardest thing to do after you ran away from your abusive boyfriend." Peyton said.

"Right, that was a lot harder" Lucas said. "Well, I think mostly emotional, that I had to face that what he did wasn't just an incidental hiting by a guy who loved me, but that is was abusing by a guy who did really loved me, I was more he private prostitute" Peyton said. "And, I guess, some fight hard to keep them"

"Luckily, you got away from him" Lucas said. "Yah, it wouldn't have been this way if you hadn't been there" Peyton said. "Yah, that true" Lucas joked and they both started to laugh.

"Thank you really, if it wasn't for you I won't be here" Peyton said. And she gave him kissed him on his cheek and blushed. "Thank you" He said. She laughed.

"Hey, Luke!" Nathan yelled at him. Nathan and Haley just came in. "Hey" Lucas said a little disappointed. "Hay Luke" Haley sat down on his lap. "Hey Hales would you mind taking a seat of your own?" He said.

"You don't like me?" Haley made a sad face. Peyton laughed. "Well, Luke a think you have company enough for the rest of the night." She said. "See what you do Hales?" Lucas said.

"No, you don't like me?" Haley played. "Hey, stay away from my girl or you're in trouble" Nathan said.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, are you enjoying you evening?" The audience strated to yell. "Okay, well, the for you to perform, Chris Keller!" The audience yelled.

"Hell, No!" Haley said. "That guy better no move or he won't leave this club alive" Nathan said.

"Why, do Nathan and Haley not like Chris Keller, the guy is great" Peyton said. "Long story" Lucas said. "Shall we Dance?"

"I'd love to" Peyton said.

"She is at the bar, Boss" One of the bodyguards said. "Right, now don't show you face and grab her at the right moment" Rick said. "I told you Jake, she'll be back" And looked behind him where another bodyguard had a gun aimed at his back, so that no one could see it.

"Boss? She stand up, oh, she dancing with that Lucas guy" the first bodyguard said. "Right, kill him if necessary" Rick said. "Okay, We will" He answered.

**And I'll let you know****  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know**

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

"Luke, I got a call from Jake, he was worried about me" Peyton said after their dance they were back at the bar. "You told him you left the state?" Lucas asked her. "Yeh, I told him you guys took me here" She said.

"damn it Peyton!" He said. "What?" Peyton asked. "Peyton, what was the reason you couldn't just turn Rick in?" Lucas asked her.

"He would get out, he has friends by the police" Peyton said. "exactly, what is the first place he would look, when his is looking for someone who knows where you are?" Lucas asked.

"Jake,.. But Jake wouldn't tell him" Peyton said. "No , me neither but I would, if someone had a gun aimed at my head." He explained. "Shit what I'm I suppose to do?" She said.

"Well, we now have the luck that we're in North Carolina, So if he get's here we can go to the police, and let him arrested for real" Lucas said.

"I'm not feeling very well, I want to go back" Peyton said. "Okay, I'll bring you home you're safer there" He said.

"Wait here I'm going to tell Naley we're leaving" He said. He walked around the bar and then looked right into the eyes of an bodyguard. He realized immediately that Peyton was in trouble and ran back, but she was gone. "Damn it!"

He looked around and than made his way the door when he looked out side he didn't see them and assumed that they were still inside. He called Nathan. "Nate?" – "Yeh?" – "Have you seen Peyton, Rick is here and he brought his bodyguards" – " I haven't seen her but tell security, and I'll let Haley check the ladies room." – "Okay, I'll ask security, Brooke isn't going to forgive me if he takes Peyton." – "Are you sure it's Brooke who is not gonna forgive you?" – "Yah, that for sure" Lucas said ignoring the insinuation of his brother. – "We'll find her." Nathan said and hang up.

Lucas notified security. When the someone was guarding to doors. Lucas continued searching for Peyton.

Than he ran into Jake with the bodyguard behind him. "Great work, Jake" he said. "He doesn't have her yet, she ran" Jake said.

"Thanks" And Lucas searched further.

Haley walked into the Ladies room. "Peyton are you here?" She said. "Haley? Is that you?" Peyton said. "Yes, it's me where are you?" She asked. "In here" Peyton said.

Lucas saw Haley going into the ladies room and then saw Rick waiting outside. Her ran to rick after making sure he hadn't any back up with him there.

Rick carefully opened the door of the ladies room. Lucas tried to stop him but a bodyguard let him trip and he fell.

Haley and Peyton turned around when they heard the door opening. "It's okay we can fight him" Haley said trying to calm Peyton down. "Yes, we can!" Peyton said. "If it's one" Peyton add. "Peyton we are to capable women, we can do this" Haley said. Peyton laughed.  
"Yes we can!" she said again.

Rick entered and said to Haley : "Girl you can go I have some business to do with the other girl" He thought Haley was just an other club visitor.

"okay" She said. Haley pretended to leave the room be on her wait "out", she kicked him is the crotch. "Sure I'll go" Haley said. "Bitch!" He screamed and raised his hand to hit Haley.

But before he could Peyton kicked Rick in his stomach and she kept kicking him while he was now on the floor. "Now, I hope you know how I felt!" She yelled.

Lucas who got up went now with Nathan to the ladies room as they entered Peyton sat on the floor crying with Haley next to her while Rick was on the floor he was unconscious.

"O god Peyton are you okay" Lucas said. "I think she is okay, she kind of focused all her anger at him." Haley said. "Are you okay Hales" Nathan asked. "Yah, I'm fine, why don't you get security?" She said to Nathan. "Okay be right back" He answered.

"Peyton? Are you okay?" Lucas asked again just to get her talking. She was shaking, Lucas sat down next to her, hold her close to him and tried to calm her down, when security came they took Rick with them to hand him over to the police.

"Slowly, Peyton started to think straight again. "Hey, come on let's get you home" Lucas said and helped her stand up and helped her to his car, where after he brought her home.

"Thanks Luke" She said. "No need to thank me, you did it all by yourself, I'm proud of you" He said.

"Thanks, well I'm guessing Brooke's sleeping on the floor tonight." Peyton joked. "You think?" Lucas said.

She smiled, Lucas opened the door it was dark Brooke and Karen were already sleeping.

"I guess they're already sleeping" Peyton said. "Yeh, come here" He helped her upstairs and brought her to his bedroom.

"Here you go" He said. "Luke it's okay I'll sleep on the couch" Peyton said. "No you don't, you can use some good sleep" He said. "Okay" she replied . "Let me know if you need anything" He said.

"Okay thank you Luke" She said. Than he left the room. Peyton just took off her clothes and went to bed she didn't think it was a good idea to get a pyjama out of Brooke's room plus she wasn't sure Brooke even had a pyjama.

Lucas made himself comfortable on the couch and fell a sleep.

**Chapter ****10. Always a happy end.**

The next morning Brooke woke up, she noticed that Peyton wasn't there and assumed her date with Lucas went very well, but just to make sure Brooke got up out of bed and crept to Lucas' bedroom it was 10 a clock and her mother was already awake.

She quietly opened the door of Lucas' bedroom and saw Peyton lying in his bed and next to the bed Peyton's clothes or actually her clothes. She didn't see Lucas but this said enough to her.

She smiled and went downstairs to look for Lucas. Lucas had woken up when Karen came down. He had made the couch like no one had ever slept on it.

Brooke walked into the kitchen where Lucas was reading the paper and Karen was making breakfast.

Brooke past Lucas, smiled and give him a pat on his shoulder. "What was that?" Lucas asked suspiciously "What?" Brooke asked. "The pat on my shoulder Brooke?" He said. "Oh, sorry" Brooke said.

"Luke do you know where Peyton is?" She asked. "She is in my bed" Lucas said. "Nice" She said.

"But something tells me you already knew that" He responded. "Well, she was staying with me and unless you ditched her halfway through the night, I thought she might be with you" Brooke said.

"Brooke, I can see you got all great things into your head, but what happened last night wasn't really great and I slept on the couch." Lucas explained. "ouch, what happened." She asked.

"Rick happened". "Rick?" Brooke asked. "Yah, she told Jake where she went and Rick putted a gun to Jake's head and rick came to Tric last night." He said. "And?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton and Haley fought him." Lucas said. "She was a little shaky so it seemed not appropriate to have sex with her." Lucas said.

"Oh, why didn't you call me?" Brooke said. "well, when we found out he might be there it went all very fast so we didn't had the time to call you" Lucas explained to Brooke.

"Wow, is she okay?" She asked. "Yah, just a little shocked.

Than Keith came in "Hey Dad!" Brooke jumped him in his arms "Hey honey"

Lucas took the opportunity to leave the kitchen and see how Peyton was doing.

He went upstairs, and knocked on his own bedroom door. "Peyton?" – "Yah, come in"

He went in Peyton sat on his bed wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top, the clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Hey how do you feel?" He asked. "A lot better" She replied. "Good. …. Uuh my mum made breakfast so you want some?" He asked. "Yah sure, I'll be down in a minute"

When Lucas wanted to leave the room Peyton said: "Luke, where is Jake?" Lucas turned around and sat next to her on his bed. "Jake went home with Nathan and Haley after the police had arrested those two bodyguards as well" Lucas told her.

"Oh, okay, thank you Luke" She said.

"Uhh Peyton, uhuh i-i.. I love you" He said. "Oh," Peyton said. Lucas' face turned sad.

Than she smiled. "I love you too" she whispered. He smiled at her and than kissed her.

He putted his hands around her face and carefully brought his had tongue in to her mouth.

and pulled her into a long passionate tongue kiss.

Brooke who had noticed that Luke left the kitchen, looked around the corner and saw them kissing.

"Well, that's what I call a Happy End" She thought.

* * *

**This is my second Fanfic I ever wrote. I personally wasn't so fond of it, so i'm publishing it in Once. Let me know if you love it, or like it. If you read it ley me know. Wanna know how many people read this story...**

**Love philine**


End file.
